Unleashed
by drax4
Summary: Blossom has been avoiding Buttercup for years. Buttercup is starting to get worried. When she investigates however, Will she find something her sister has tried to hide for years. BlossomxButtercup will change to M rating later, maybe. Anyway read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**First off I wanna say I am going to complete this. Second, I'd like to thank Yay Ninja Bob and Aku Blossom for inspiring me to write this. Finally I wanna say, go easy on me this is my first fanfic, but if you see anything wrong or have suggestions tell me in reviews. Mobilize the grammar Nazi's!**

**Disclaimer I do not own the PowerPuffGirls or any mentioned Disney characters**

* * *

Blossom has been ignoring me for a while now. I don't really know why, and frankly I don't care just as long as she stays out of my business, but it kind of startles me. Usually blossom is all over my case about school, and homework, Or about how I should stop hanging out with the RowdyRuffBoys.

It's not something new either. It has been happening for a long time. Now that I think about it, its been happening ever since 4th grade. I don't know whether it's something I did or she's just crazy. All I know is she's been fading out of my life, and I intend to find out why.

Don't get me wrong I didn't really care about her nagging, but it's unnatural, you know. Blossom's been my own fucking version of Jiminy Cricket our entire lives, and now she bails on me! It's just plain unnatural, and I intend to get to the bottom of things. Whether she wants me to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished talking, Henry, my therapist nodded his head. It was strange I could be mad at the whole world. My teachers for failing me, Bubbles for annoying me, or Blossom for ignoring me, but when I stepped into James little office I calmed down. That was just the affect my therapist James had on people. Dude was born to do this job.

He was a thin man with a big white beard and spectacles. Honestly he reminded me of someone's grandpa. I could always trust James to listen (and it's not just the fact he's being paid to listen to me). I had told him stuff I was way too embarrassed to tell other people.

"Originally I was forced into therapy by my school to deal with my "anger management problems." That kinda backfired, from the moment I stepped in here Henry has done nothing but encourage me to let out my anger. Granted most of that anger does go toward beating the crap out of monsters. I should probably change that to people though.

"Well Buttercup, it sounds to me like to me like you miss your sister," Henry croaked out.

I scoffed at the idea, "Me, missing Blossom telling me every 5 seconds what to do, yeah right."

"Here's the way I see it," he brought up his hands and held them open. "Have you ever heard of Yin and Yang?"

"Good and evil, bad and good, right," I asked?

He seemed pretty pleased that I knew this. He began to move his hands along with his explanation "You have good on one hand and the other you have bad and you have bad. Without the other each is unbalanced. That's why I believe there is no such thing as a perfect earth or a completely terrible one either."

Henry had some pretty amazing views on how the world worked. Some of the stuff he says can be crazy, sometimes even startle me. Other times I can't help but shake my head at how right he is. Like now for instance, I can't count how many crooks me and my sisters have caught over the years. I also can't count how many times we've seen kindness and compassion from the citizens of Townsville.

"Anyway," he began again, "Your sister is your Yin, your good side.

"Hold on" I said shooting up from the couch I was laying on, "Why can't I be Yin?" Henry looked at me as if I had just told the best joke in the world. Before he could laugh I quieted him with an, "Oh, shut up."

"As I was saying you are Yang, bad. For years your sister kept you on a stable path, making sure you did the right thing. Now with her absence you're going down a dangerous path, and I fear we're you'll end up."

"Oh come on Hen," I shouted. "You're making it sound like, if I don't get Blossom back I'm going to turn into a Super villain."

He shrugged, and responded, "I have no idea, only your choices and time will tell."

This was the first time I found myself pissed off at Henry. "You know what Henry, I'm gonna prove you wrong. I snap Blossom the hell out of whatever funk she's in and prove to you that I DON'T NEED HER." Those last couple words I had a lot of venom in them, but can you blame me. I stormed out of his office; he didn't say anything to stop me. I guess he just decided to let me cool down.

As soon as I was out on the street, and in the air I felt much better. I started thinking about how to confront Blossom about this. To be honest I had no idea how to go about this, dammit usually she was the one to confront me about things.

"Let's see," I said talking to myself. "If I time things just right I can catch her off guard. She'll have nowhere to go, and I can confront her." I decided that the best time would be right after we save the day, "again". We're always flocked by reporters asking stupid questions afterward; usually we decide which one of us will stay behind to answer them. However Blossom has been speeding off even before they show lately, but if I time things just right I can leave them to Bubbles, and chase after Blossom. Smirking at my plan I sped home to set things in motion.

As soon as I was home I flew straight to Bubbles room. Sharing a room was cute when we were younger, but as we got older it drove us crazy. Bubbles room reflected my sister's personality, which despite all my attempts to change it, remained as naive and bubbly as when we were kids.

Bubbles room was filled with posters of boy bands I wouldn't be caught dead listening to. The whole room was in her baby blue style from the dresser directly next to me, to the queen sized bed in the corner (Bubbles always was a restless sleeper; to many nightmares). On the opposite wall was a single window exactly like one of the windows we'd had as kids. I could forgive most of the trashiness if it weren't for the one Justin Bieber poster on the ceiling. My sister and I needed a serious talk.

Luckily for my plan my sister was directly on her bed painting her toenails. She was wearing an updated version of what we wore as kids. Except instead of a full dress it was a tank top and a skirt, Blossom wears something exactly the same except naturally in Pink. I on the other hand can't see why we can't fight crime in some sneakers, jeans and a jersey.

"Hey, Buttercup," my sister greeted cheerfully, "What do you need?"

"I need you to take the reporters next time there's an emergency." Her happy smile immediately fell away from her face. She was probably hoping I would finally let her do my nails, as if.

"Oh come on, why can't you do it, or why not Blossom she's been pushing it off on us for months.

I was slowly getting aggravated, "Look, we both know something is wrong with Blossom, I'm trying to get to the bottom of it. So either you help me, or get out of my way."

Bubbles seemed to contemplate this for a moment, "Alright I'll help, but you owe me one buttercup. Besides who knows how long it'll be before there's another problem," She said as she went back to painting.

I rolled my eyes, and began to leave. Please, this was Townsville we're talking about, the emergency capital of the world. We'll be speeding off to save the day in no time.

* * *

**So what'd you think review, and leave any suggestions. Also point out any mistakes I may have made.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PowerPuffGirls**


	3. Chapter 3

Three fucking weeks and nothing's happened. I am in Townsville right; I haven't just jumped into some alternate dimension. Because last time I checked this city gets attacked practically every single day.

I'm starting to become stressed. I haven't seen Henry since I marched out of there, and I refuse to see him until I prove my point. Even the school still technically mandates I show up to Henry's every two weeks, he hasn't ratted on me. Even when I'm mad at him Henry is a one cool dude.

Most of my stress though is coming from trying to catch Blossom, a task that's beginning to look more and more impossible. I almost caught her a couple times though. But every time I think I've caught her she manages to sneak away. She's like frickin Harry Houdini.

Like the time she was taking a shower. I stood outside the door, and told her I wouldn't leave until she came out and talked to me. Now remember I'm not the smartest Puff, and after the first hour should have realized something was up. But like a fool I didn't, and after three hours of hearing the water running I'd had enough.

I broke down the door to see the shower on, the widow open, and my sister nowhere in sight. I noticed there was a towel risking from the rack. I couldn't believe it, my sister would rather risk embarrassment going outside in nothing but a towel than face me. I learned from Bubbled that Blossom had left about ten minutes after I stood outside the door. I'd like to say this was the most embarrassing incident and leave it at that, but it wasn't. To preserve my pride however I won't go into anything else.

Finally on Wednesday, I got my chance. It happened right it the middle of English class (Lucky for me, I had a project that was due). The Mayor called us on our cellphones saying there was am monster downtown. We're probably the only teens in America who use their cellphones almost daily in class without getting in trouble. We flew off toward downtown as fast as we could. We met up, and made our usual formation, Blossom in front, me in the middle, and Bubbles behind me. I hoped this wasn't a slime monster I don't want to confront my sister covered in goop.

When we got there I saw one of our typical monsters. It kind of looked like Godzilla but with plates down its back and tail. It's mouth kind of reminded me of Mileena's from mortal kombat, and it's arms kept stretching out like whips destroying everything.

As soon as I saw this thing I thought it would be a piece of cake. Bubbles flew straight at it, but was swatted away by one of its arms. Deciding she was okay I delivered a punch straight to its face knocking it back into a building. I looked over at Blossom and noticed her staring at me, she quickly looked away, leaving me confused. Was there something on my face from lunch?

While I was busy with Blossom, ugly had gotten back up. He opened his mouth and started spitting out fireballs (that was new). I dodged the first couple with no problem flying left and up. Then he decided to kick it up a notch firing them in rapid succession.

Bubbles was always the fastest and I couldn't keep up eventually. I dodged to find a fireball headed straight for me. Suddenly I heard Blossom shout, 'Look out!" I felt her tackle me as we flew out of the way.

We rammed straight into an office building. I opened my eyes to see Blossom on top of me. "You okay Buttercup," she asked? I nodded my head slowly. Sheesh, what was up with her didn't she remember she could have just stopped it with her ice breath? "Good, if you're okay than let's take this guy down."

She got of me, and we stood up. We began flying around the monster, he started whipping his arms around trying to catch us. Pretty soon he was tangled up in his own arms and falling over. And once again the day is saved thanks to the PowerPuffGirls.

I saw the reporters starting to flock below, and Bubbles who I remind you hadn't done shit going to talk to them. Behind me I saw Blossom flying off, '_Oh no I thought you aren't getting away this time.' _I chased after her catching up pretty quickly, and grabbed onto her arm stopping her.

"Where Ya, going sis," I asked? Blossom looked at me as if she was desperate to get away, and irritated at getting caught.

"Look Buttercup, I have to go study so if you would let me. . . "

"No way," I said poking her in the chest, "You've been dodging tis for a long time Blossom, and now it's time to fess up. Why the hell have you been avoiding me? I know we get into fights sometimes but nothing this serious has ever happened. So just start talking.

Blossom tried to pull her arm away from me with no luck. "Look Buttercup, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been acting perfectly normal." I caught a hint of her usual know-it-all tone it that last sentence but it was still off.

"Ha normal, Blossom you've been letting me get away with anything I want. I've been staying out way late, I've been hanging out with the RRB's, I haven't done my homework, and I've cut class like every other day, and you haven't said a damn thing!" I had started screaming at her about midway, but I could tell my voice sounded more desperate than pissed, damn.

I sighed and shook my head, " Look Blossom just go back to your normal prissy bossy self, and I'll drop all of this."

I looked at my sister, and boy was she mad. "You don't know anything about me Buttercup so shut the hell up. Also let go of me or else." Did I just hear right did my stuck up sister just cuss.

"Or else what," I taunted getting over my shock.

Slap

I rubbed my stinging cheek with the hand I was holding Blossom with. We just stared at each other in shock, neither of us making a move. Blossom looked at me, I could see surprise in her at what she'd done, but there was also relief.

Blossom gulped and in a quiet voice she said, "I'm sorry," and flew off. That was it I was left alone with only my thoughts. That is until Bubbles came up behind me.

"So how'd it go Buttercup?

Shut up Bubbles," I snapped, and with that I flew off.

* * *

**So what'd you think, things getting more dramatic? Leave your reviews, and any suggestions you may have for the story. Also anything wrong with the story, grammatically, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe that Blossom. I show concern for her, and what does she do, she slaps me. On top of that I was so pissed when I got home that I ended up trashing my room a little. Long story short, there are a few holes in the wall, and I need a new bed. It doesn't matter though, the city has a fund to repair anything destroyed during attacks. Next time something attacks our house I lead it to my room, and bam new bed.

I ignored blossom for a couple of weeks after that, if she didn't want my help fine. The professor seemed worried, I think he detected something was wrong but he didn't pressure us. I guess he believed if we. I guess he thought that in time we'd talk about it. Bubbles on the other hand was freaked that we'd had an actual fight. I kept telling her it was nothing big though

To be honest I think the professor may be right. As soon as, Blossom slapped me I wanted to pound her into the ground. For a split second, I thought that the only way to get through to her may be with my fists, but something stopped me. I couldn't really explain it, it was just like something in me was saying no, this isn't the way to go, which is weird because this is, me we're talking about.

Anyway back to the story. I was lying in bed tumbling and turning because I couldn't sleep. That's when I heard it the sound of one of my sisters flying off. Bubbles is too much of a baby to go off by herself. So that only left the problem child blossom. Wow never thought I'd say that.

I realized I would have to go after her, the professor is too heavy a sleeper to have heard her leave, and as for Bubbles. I think I said it already, too much of a baby. Throwing on some jeans, a T-shirt, and my beat up sneakers I flew out my window to follow her.

It didn't take long to find her. She was headed straight to the business section of Townsville. I flew behind her; far enough behind that she wouldn't notice me. As for super senses, Blossoms been so spaced out lately I doubt she'd notice.

Of course I was wrong even spaced out she's still picky blossom, basically she turned around. At that moment I thanked goodness for super speed. As soon as I saw her make the slightest movement I ducked behind the nearest building.

It only took her a few seconds to move on, man she really was slipping. I looked around the corner she was moving again. I came out of my hiding space and began tailing her again. That's right tailing like a crook. Because when I caught her she was so busted.

Finally we arrived at her location, an abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of Townsville with an obvious party going on inside. Blossom went inside, but I was left floating in place. My sister, Blossom the killjoy, was sneaking out to a party. Shaking my head to snap out of it I followed her inside.

The first thing I noticed was the huge crowd, "Man why wasn't I invited," I grumbled. The second thing that hit me was the music, didn't know the song but it was pretty catchy. The final thing I noticed was the smell of alcohol and a lot of it. This was the kind of place Blossom would usually break up, not join in.

You think people would notice a girl just flying in, especially a superhero who could bust them all but nope nothing. I lowered myself over to a corner that was almost empty .The people that were there were so busy making out they didn't even notice. As fast as I could I started wading through the crowd looking for Blossom. Let me give you some advice. If you wade through a crowd looking for someone you will get hit, a LOT.

It took some time but I finally found her. When I saw her I could only imagine what other surprises this night had in store for me. My sister had ditched her usual clothes for something, more like what I was wearing. That was when I realized those were my clothes, She was so dead when we got out of here.

Blossom was talking to someone in the corner with a cup of what I knew was spiked punch. The person who I realized was a girl with black hair was trying to talk her into drinking. Blossom kept politely declining though. "_Well sis,"_ I thought, "_It looks like you haven't completely lost your sanity_."

That's when she spotted me. Blossoms eyes grew big and in an instant she had drained the cup. Her friend cheered her on but Blossom was already dashing into another part of the crowd. As quickly as I could I followed her, but trying to barge through a crowd with super strength while trying not to hurt anyone isn't easy.

For a good hour or so, Blossom ran while I chased after her. Every now and then she'd turn and take the nearest drink and drain it. When she did that for a while she looked almost serious. as if she would confront me to talk, but then she'd shake her head and run again.

When I finally found Blossom I discovered something. Our superpowers do not include super sobriety. In other words, when I caught her she was completely and totally wasted. "Hey there buddrrceup," she greeted me with a big drunken smile on her face, almost as if she was about to laugh her ass off. She started to fall but I caught her with my hand.

In a moment of temporary soberness she stood up straight."buddercup I has somethin important to say to you." Blossom finally at her limit puked all over me. The small crowd around us started to laugh. Embarrassed I thought it was time we left. I picked up a dazed blossom and flew off. If drunk driving is bad then I don't want to see drunk flying.

As we flew through the city blossom fell asleep in my arms. "Jeez," I muttered to no one in particular. "You're supposed to be taking care of us not the other way around." Blossom didn't respond she just stayed unconscious in my arms.

When we got home the first thing I did was sit Blossom on her bed. I got out of those those rank clothes, throwing them in the washing machine. I thought about taking a shower but realized it would probably wake someone up.

Then I thought about clothes. I couldn't put some of mine on I smelled terrible, and Blossom was too pitiful for me to take advantage of her at the moment (Even if she did steal my clothes). So I grudgingly, put on some of Bubbles clothes, blue is not my cover.

I decided it would be a good idea to check on Blossom. Flying into her dark room, I stared at her bed. She was curled up and facing away from me towards a wall. I thought she was asleep until she turned her head to look at me. Just as quickly she looked at the wall again.

Sighing, I realized that our little confrontation wasn't gonna happen tonight, or any time soon. I turned and began to float out the door, but was stopped when Blossom said something, "Bubbles." I turned to stare at my sister. Was she really so drunk that a change of clothes could make her believe I was Bubbles?

"Bubbles I'm scared," I listened; it sounded like my sister was crying. I floated over until I was at the edge of the bed then let myself down. "Tonight I went to a party, I was just gonna stay for a little while." She stopped temporarily between sobs, "But then I saw Buttercup, and I was scared. "She should be scared, in the morning she is so getting grounded.

"There's something I need to tell Buttercup, but if I tell her she'll hate me. I can't have her hate me Bubbles. . .I just can't. So when I saw her I took a drink of alcohol, people do all kinds of stupid things when drunk right?" She stopped almost as if waiting for an answer, but I didn't say anything. I was finally getting closer to what my sister was hiding, and I was sure that no matter how drunk she was once I said something it would be over.

Blossom not really waiting anymore continued. "But it didn't help anything I just made a total fool out of myself. Buttercup already thinks I hate her I can't imagine what she thinks of me now. I don't want her to hate me Bubbles, and I know that if I talk to her and tell her what I want I want to say I won't be able to hold it in anymore."

"Hold it" what was "it". If I can't hold it in She'll hate me Bubbles." After that she stopped talking and just broke down in sobbing.

I couldn't take just watching this anymore. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady her, and spoke. "I don't hate you Blossom."

Blossom shot up, turning to look at me. Wide eyed she said only one thing, "Buttercup." Before she could say anything I else I had flown out of the room to mine and closed the door.

* * *

**Once again I marvel at my new chapter and my genius. after I post the next chapter I'm gonna have to change to an M rating so look out for that. Also next chapter will take a little more time than usual. So what'd you think, I hope you enjoyed it, review and leave comments, also any mistakes story wise or grammatically please tell me.**

**Disclaimer I do not own PPG**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning read below before starting story**

** let me say anyone who sees any mistakes within the story please tell me. I wrote a good portion of this chapter on my phone which leads to a lot of mistakes.**

** warning part this story contains a scene of rape, kinda. This scene is outlined in bold and italics. You'll miss none of the story if you skip over it and can read through if you like.**

**3. I am not making this story in to some nonstop sex story I have better plans then that.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning really pissed. Not only was one of my favorite shirts covered in puke but now I would have to face blossom head on today. There was no escaping it after what I'd heard last night. Damn it why did it have to go down like that.

As I got dressed I could only wonder what was gonna happen today. Blossom said that if she talked to me she wouldn't be able to hold it in, and that I would end up hating her. To be honest I couldn't believe shed actually think that. I mean sure we didn't get along most of the time. She was bossy I didn't listen to her, but to actually hate her. What the hell did Blossom think she'd do?

Walking down stairs I was in for a bigger surprise when I saw everyone sitting down for breakfast. Usually Blossom would be half way to school in order to avoid me. The Professor and Bubbles seemed happy that we were getting along enough to be in the same room. Boy, were they clueless, the tension between me and blossom was so thick you'd need a frickin chainsaw to cut it. I sat down and poured myself some cereal. Professor pretty much figured out things were still bad when we didn't say a word throughout the entire meal. We finished up slung on our book bags and left.

When we were about halfway to school Blossom just stopped. Both Bubbles and I put on the brakes as soon as she did. She flew over to Bubbles and whispered something in her ear. As soon as she did bubbles flew off towards school.

There we were the two of us, all alone, with no one to get in the way. Suddenly, I was wishing Bubbles hadn't left. It was quiet for a while until she broke the silence. "Look Buttercup, I wanted to say... thank you, for everything you did for me last night, and I wanted to apologize for slapping you."

Mustering up the courage to speak I opened my mouth. "It's okay Blossom, but what's up with you?" I flew a little closer to her but she backed away. I shook my head not understanding, "Last night you said that if we talked you wouldn't be able to hold back, so why are you talking to me now?"

That's when I noticed it, she was shaking. "I just wanted to say thank you, and that it was best to forget about everything between us." I didn't quite understand was she saying. Should I forget about everything that happened between us last night. But just as I was about to ask she flew off in the same direction as Bubbles. Sighing I flew after her. After that the talk things were exactly the same as before I started meddling. I struggled through my day while Blossom ignored me; it was basically, back to square one. That was until the end of the day.

When we got home Blossom wasn't there it wasn't anything unusual Blossom had been coming in late lately. So we watched TV, played video games, and just hung out until we went to bed. We went to bed at about 12 and she still wasn't back. The professor was worried and decided to stay up late to catch her when she came home, but the next morning he was zonked out in his favorite chair. I checked her room and the bed wasn't slept in, my sister was officially missing.

At first we thought she may have been kidnapped, no matter how weird she'd been acting she couldn't possibly run away. What could she possibly have to run away from, except me? For weeks we hit up every villain in Townsville but none of them had even seen Blossom. The most evil thing Mojo had done was decide to wear a thong to the beach (Ugh that image will never go away, EVER).

Finally people just had to except it one of the PowerPuffGirls, their hero was gone. That's when the panic started, people searched high and low for Blossom. Random countries sent out search parties, the police searched every nook in Townsville. People actually broke down in hysteria once believing they were doomed. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that they may have been right. Bubbles and I couldn't keep up with it all. We almost got beat by Fuzzy, Fuzzy, point was we needed Blossom.

After she went missing besides, helping in the search and saving the day, I was mostly moping around on the couch. When she said it was better to forget everything between us I'd never thought she meant the fact we were sisters and that shed leave Townsville forever. I kept thinking it was my fault. Because Blossom couldn't tell me something she'd run away. I don't blame her I'd never really been the Puff to come to with your personal problems, that was her.

That's when I heard it just a faint noise a creek of the floor boards the weird thing was it was coming from Blossoms room. No one had been in there since she went missing since we hadn't completely confirmed she had run away until last night. So no one had bothered checking it for anything, mostly because we were all too depressed. Without Blossom none of us had our usual glow. I realized it had been like this before when Bubbles went missing, kidnapped by Mojo. Bubbles and the Professor were both out searching, The only one in the house should have been me unless.

Without even thinking I, zoomed upstairs and threw open Blossoms door. There she was caught in the act, stuffing some clothes into a bag. If you've ever seen a deer caught in the headlights, I think that pretty much sums up how Blossom looked. Her eyes were big and she was frozen in place about to stuff a pillow into her bag. "Bloss. . .," before I could finish speaking she had flown off. I flew after her determined to catch her and bring her back even if I had to drag her kicking and screaming.

I started gaining on Blossom. I was almost at her ankles if I could just reach a little farther. That's when she turned and flying on her back blasted me. I put up my guard a quick as I could, but it still knocked me back.

Shaking it off I chased after her again. I caught up when were just about over Egypt. This time I followed my gut instinct and punched her straight in the jaw. Miraculously she didn't crush anyone and landed it a sand dune.

I stopped and looked down at her just as she was sitting up. "It's over Blossom," I shouted down at her. "You can run all you want, but there's nowhere you can hide from me." That didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to, but I think she got the point.

I gotta say Blossom looked pretty ticked as she wiped off that sand. I smirked at the sight it was almost like old times, me gloating about one-upping her. I was so busy gloating that I didn't notice her get up and fly away. Snapping out of it I flew after her.

We went at it like cats and dogs, I may be the strongest but Blossom is the most skilled, and Bubbles is. . . I don't know, energy maybe. I almost had her over South Africa but she slipped away, then she almost lost me in the Alps, and crashed in the Atlantic. She just wouldn't stay down and I wouldn't give up.

I'm not sure how long I was chasing after her but I knew we'd been gone at least 5 hours. Eventually she'd grow tired, even superheroes get tired. But who knew when that would be I needed a plan and a good one.

Then it hit me, no literally hit me, Blossom blasted me out of the air. But it did give me a good idea. I pretended to stay down, and once I saw Blossom continue. I followed at a lower altitude and slightly slower. You think she would have wised up after the party incident.

I almost lost her a couple of times flying at that speed but I managed to keep up. Finally while we were flying over the Pacific Blossom stopped at a small island. On a beach was a hut, not just some small little thing this was decently sized. I hid underneath the waves until Blossom entered.

I had her cornered she had nowhere left to run; she had to face me now or never. I burst into Blossoms hut which she'd pretty much set up exactly like her bedroom. Blossom was completely taken by surprise, this little chase was over.

I'm pretty sure Blossom thought I was going to beat the crap out of her, because as soon as I came in she started backing away. I was pretty pumped from that chase so I probably looked like I was about to rip her apart. But I didn't though instead I calmed down, and looked at her.

"Look Blossom," I started as I walked toward her. "I know you're scared that something is gonna happen and that I'll hate you. But you're my sister and that could never happen. "When I got pretty close she started to sidestep away but I turned to face her at each step. By the time she was finished I was in front of the bed and she was facing me.

"Blossom, you're my sister I love you, I could never hate you. So, just tell me whatever you have to say." I grasped her hands in mine to reassure her. "If you can't hold back or whatever it doesn't matter, whatever happens, happens so just tell me, and do whatever you want."

_**What happened next was completely unexpected. In a moment Blossoms lips were pushed against mine. She pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. I could have done something, it's not like I was defenseless I could have pushed her away, or said stop but I was just stunned.**_

_**I looked at Blossom her eyes were filled with lust." What's wrong Buttercup?" She started kissing down my neck; "I thought you said I could do whatever. I. Want." Each of those last three words was followed up by a kiss to the neck.**_

"_**Blossom I. . .I," speech failed me as she ripped off my shirt smiling at my B cup breasts. I blushed slightly and tried to cover myself. But Blossom just moved my arm out of the way giggling like she was drunk again. She worked her way down my body stopping to play with my breasts.**_

_**I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my lips as she gave a quick flick to my right nipple. "It looks like you have a weak spot, Buttercup". If I was blushing before now I was beat red. What was wrong with me this was my sister I could stop her at any moment.**_

_**Leaving my Breasts alone for the moment she worked her way down until she was right at my pants line. Blossom tugged at my pants and underwear until my final piece of clothes was on the floor. There I was lying on a bed, legs dangling over the side completely naked in front of my sister.**_

_**Blossom sat on top of me pinning me down. "It's not really fair for you to be completely naked and I'm still wearing clothes. Before I could say anything she'd stripped off her shirt. She didn't have a bra underneath so I had a full view of her C or maybe D cup tits.**_

_**I realized I was staring and tried to look away but Blossom held my face and pushed her lips against mine. I started to struggle a little but Blossom held me down tight. She broke the kiss and started to work her way down my body again. I could barely suppress a moan as she suckled my breasts for a few seconds. She began again, this time topping to spread my legs far apart. I opened my mouth to protest but all that came out was a slight yelp as she slipped in a finger.**_

_**She had been toying with me so much I was super sensitive. I couldn't help but moan when she inserted another finger and started to wiggle them around. While she was doing that she leaned her face closer and started licking me. I couldn't deny it any longer it felt amazing I shouted, "Blossom!"**_

_**Blossom seemed pretty pleased because as soon as I screamed she kicked her fingers into high gear while she fingered herself. Super speed sex is amazing, my back arched, my feet curled, and I came hard. Blossom just stared at me like she wanted a whole lot more.**_

_**Then she smirked again, "You know Buttercup I just thought of something really good it'll probably feel amazing. So I hope you don't mind me using you as a test subject." Before I could say "What" Blossom breathed only a little bit of her ice breathe on me.**_

_**It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt. Each tiny little crystalized drop of my wetness and sweat felt like it was tickling me. I screamed in pleasure my back arching again and, my eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets from pleasure.**_

_**I crumpled back onto the bed thinking it was over. Until Blossoms face appeared a mere inch away from mine. "Boy Buttercup don't you know it's mean to quit before the other person's finished.**_

_**I stared at Blossom and managed to muster my first complete sentence since we'd started. "What are you gonna do to me?"**_

_**She smiled at me her hair draping into my face. "It's simple really," She leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I'm gonna make you my bitch Buttercup." It went on like that for hours, Blossom was a monster in the bed.**_

I woke up the next morning tired and sore in the legs. Blossom was still asleep next to me. Careful not to wake her up I put on my clothes and flew off. I needed to talk to Henry. My sister had just raped me and I'd liked it.

* * *

**I covered quite a bit in the beginning but I'd just like to say it aga8n this will not be a random sex story. I have bigger plans for this story. Call me a pervert if you want it was actually pretty interesting the sex scene mostly because I've never really done anything like it. I've never really dabbled in romantic stories much. So review and tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter**

**Also Sunshine loving devil if I told you where would be the fun in that**

**Disclaimer I don't own PPG.**


	6. New poll

**News Flash**

**No it's not a new chapter but it's important for the future of the story. When I said I had bigger plans For Unleashed I meant it. Basically I'm planning to make both a sequel and a prequel. I have really good ideas for both but I don't know which I should do first so I'm leaving it up too you guys.**

**I'm gonna drop two obvious hints for each by the time Unleashed is finished. SO I'm leaving open the possibility of multiple choices in case some of you change your mind. The poll will close as soon as Unleashed is finished. Any way I'll probably have the next chapter up by today.**

**Drax4 signing off**


	7. Chapter 6

I could barely fly straight on my way to Henry's, but can you really blame though? Blossom, my own sister had just held me down and raped me. Then again I didn't really stop her, I'd even liked it. What's that saying, "It's not rape if you enjoyed it?"

As I flew closer and closer to my destination my mind stopped focusing on the fact that it happened and more on how I'd felt. Blossom had scared the crap out of me when she'd held me down. I was pretty much terrified the whole way through, but that didn't mean I didn't like it.

My body had never felt the way Blossom had made me feel. I was in pure ecstasy the entire time, the way she suckled my breasts and kissed me. The thing that really stuck in my mind was the image of her breasts; they were blazed into my mind. I stopped, shaking my head, "Damn it I've got to stop thinking about this."

When I arrived at Henry's office I didn't bother to knock. I threw open the door, probably breaking it, and marched in. For a moment the receptionist tried to stop me. "Mr. Ferris is with a. . . ",One look at my face, and she shut up.

Marching into Henry's office I spotted some skinny dude. "You, out," I commanded. The guy ran out as fast as he could and I sat down in his place.

The entire time Henry had just sat calmly in his chair. He only spoke once his other client had ran out the door. "You know Buttercup; if you wanted to speak to me you could have just scheduled an appointment.

"This couldn't wait." At that point I discussed everything that had happened between me and Blossom. From our fight to her confession after the party, and finally to her raping me yesterday. Of course he already knew that Blossom was missing so I could just skip over that part.

When I was finally finished he held his chin in his hand. "Hmm," he said.

"'Hmm,' My sister just raped me and that's all you've got," by this point I was hysteric. I had come to Henry looking for device. Normally I was looking for advice from the professor, but I couldn't exactly go to him about this.

"If you would let me finish I was about to say that I knew something similar to this would happen." I looked at him shocked but he just held up his hand to stop me. "I knew something similar I couldn't possibly know it would be to this extent."

I hung my head rubbing my forehead, "How did this happen? How did Blossom become . . . that?"

"Well I believe I can explain that to you," Henry sat up straight in his chair preparing to give an explanation. "Do you remember are 'yin yang example," I nodded my head.

"I'm bad, Blossoms good we went over this alre. . . "

He held up his hand again, " Do you know what the yin yang symbol looks like

"Half black, half white swirling in a circle. Oh and with a little black spot in the white side and a white spot in the black side." I was getting tired of answering questions I already knew.

Even with my obvious annoyance Henry was still calm. "Those black in white spots represent something. They represent that even if someone is evil there is still good in them, and that even in someone good there is someone evil.

"So what I've been seeing lately is Blossoms dark side. Wow that sounds like something out of a movie."

"Yes it does. Now it's psychology 101 that if you suppress certain emotions they'll explode, dangerously. Blossoms been suppressing emotions for years and they've now exploded, simple as that. You'll find that if you try to talk to her now she'll be more than willing.

IT all made sense now. "So what you're saying is, is that Blossoms a bottles. She's been shook up for years but she never opened the top to let her release the pressure. What happened last night is that basically the bottle cap couldn't take it, and she exploded." While I said this I stood up ready to leave.

"Well, yes basically, but there's more to it than that. . ."

Excited to finally be able to settle this with Blossom I zoomed out of his office.

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Henry watched as Buttercup speed off to settle things with her sister. Taking a deep breathe he got up from his chair, taking his time. His old bones couldn't move as fast as they used to. Walking behind his chair to a bookcase he pulled out a large medical book. Opening it to a certain page he scanned it over.

"_Suppressed emotions within someone often build until they can no longer be contained. The said person will often hide behind a mask of emotions during this time of containment. Certain events however can cause cracks in this mask until finally it they can take no more. At which point the emotions will emerge causing sporadic behavior within said person. However these emotions will often take a different form when they emerge. Such as a person who is sad, and hid behind happiness, their emotions will often emerge as anger._

Henry sat down his book down, thinking. "Or a person who hides love can very easily have their emotions emerge as lust." Shaking his head he put the book back, "Buttercup you have no idea what you're walking into, Oh well you'll figure it out eventually. Hmm, The only question is what did Blossom hide behind."

* * *

**You know originally I had hoped that I could do this entire thing in Buttercup's POV but it just didn't feel right with that last part so I moved it to a Normal POV. That medical book snippet was created by me with observations and information I've compiled from experience. So no I wasn't bullshitting it. Anyway remember to vote in the poll which would you like to see first a prequel or a sequel. Leave reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**


	8. Chapter 7

**I wanted to inform people that the poll is now up on my profile forgot to put it up there, my bad. so without further ado.**

* * *

I raced through the across the sky to the hut. It all made sense because of Henry. Blossom was keeping her horniness locked up and she found me attractive. That's why she kept away from me; so that she wouldn't jump on me, like she did last night. That was it; my sister just needed a good fuck. Now that she had one she was probably back to her normal, Bossy self.

When I arrived at the island I saw Blossom around a campfire. She had two big fish roasting over it, my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since last night, and that had just been a bag of chips. Even with my hunger I hesitated walking up to her. Knowing why she did something didn't make it any less awkward.

She knew I was here, I saw her ears perk up as soon as I landed. She still didn't take her gaze off the fire though. My heart was racing; I didn't know what to do. I took a deep breathe trying to calm myself down. "Okay buttercup, it's not that hard just take it a step at a time."

As soon as I took a step forward her head shot up to stare at me. We just stared at each other until surprisingly she broke the silence. "I bet you thought I'd be gone by now," she smiled weakly.

I gulped, walking closer until I was directly next to her, and plopped down. "Actually yeah, I thought you'd be off planet by now." She smiled, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Ah witty humor, it makes every awkward situation better.

Blossom grabbed a piece of wood from a pile next to her, and threw it on the fire. "Let see," she said facing me, " All my stuff is here, You've already chased me through half the world's countries, and I'm pretty sure no matter where I hide you'd come running after me to drag me back."

Puffing up my chest and crossing my arms I answered, "Damn straight." I was swelling with cockiness after those compliments. Compliments from Blossom were rare, at least toward me. So this was a special occasion.

Blossom stared at the fire again, "I'm not going back you know. You can fight me all you want but I'm never going back to Townsville." She took one of the fish off and took a bite.

I was shocked not by what she said but by how calm she was about it. She had just said that she was turning her back on the Professor Bubbles, and being a hero all of it. I mean we did this once before when the Town hated us but to do it now. What did Blossom have to run from? Her problem was with me and we were solving that right now, weren't we? Was there something I was missing?

I leaned back propping myself up on my elbows. "I talked to Henry today"

That peaked her interests, "You're psychiatrist?"

"Yeah, he told me what was wrong with you, why you've been ignoring me and all that. He also told me why you. . .you know, last night."

"He did," She seemed relieved. Usually when people discover your deepest secret they freak out.

"Yep, he explained it all. The only reason you did all of that stuff was because you were suppressing your emotions." Blossoms face was completely lit up." If you were horny you should have just told someone sheesh."

Blossom exhaled, "I was kinda nervous, people expect a lot out of me. Wanting to jump on the closest girl possible isn't one of them." Something was off Blossom still seemed happy, but was it me or did her face lose a little bit of its glow? I mean, she seemed like her old usual self, before she started ignoring me. So why did this whole conversation feel suddenly off?

"So Buttercup," still with that face, "There's something I wanted to ask you.

"Shoot"

"You know about my other side now, you know I can't exactly hold it in. So why don't you come back some time and help me deal with it," I blinked. Did my sister actually just ask me if I would come back and have sex with her?

"Sure," Did I actually just say yes, "And I promise I won't tell anyone where you are." Grabbing my fish which was slightly charred now, I began to dig in.

Blossom and I just stayed there and we talked until it got dark. I noticed her face would have that weirdness about it if I tried to ask certain questions. She'd avoid answering me every time if I brought up going back to Townsville. But I got to say we hadn't talked like that in years and it was nice. There was no mention of the fact that I'd basically agreed to be her human sex doll but it was on my mind, Bottom line it was a nice time.

When we had finished talking and had eaten few more rounds of fish (which I caught) I stood up, and began to say goodbye. I was caught off guard by Blossom's lips suddenly smashed against mine. I surprised myself a little when I started kissing back.

Although Blossom's tongue never passed my lips for a moment I thought this would turn into a full make out session, but just as quickly as it happened, Blossom let me go. "Smiling she waved goodbye, "Come back soon Buttercup I'll be waiting." I hoped it was dark enough that she couldn't see because my face was beet red. Then I remembered we have night vision. Without a second thought I turned and flew away.

I got home and threw open the front door. It had been an exhausting day and I was ready to go to bed. Instead of a fluffy pillow I was greeted by a furious professor. That's when I realized I had been missing for two days

He demanded to know where I'd been. I told him I went looking for Blossom and thought Id found a lead. But it had turned into a dead end. That was partly true I did go looking for Blossom I just didn't say I found her, and knowing where she was staying was definitely a lead. And I'm pretty sure the fact that her refusing to come back can be classified as a dead end

After having my ears yelled off, and Bubbles watching the whole thing from the stairs, he finally let me go to bed. After making me feel incredibly guilty, about being gone he let me go to bed. I decided to walk up the stairs instead of float.

At the top of the stairs was Bubbles looking concerned, "Where were you actually Buttercup?"

Man would the craziness ever stop. Bubbles was usually the last person to figure something out. "I went looking for Blossom thought I found a lead but it turned out to be a dud, simple as that. But you already know all that don't you." The look on her face was priceless, caught the little sneak in the act.

Leaving a sorely ticked off Bubbles in the hall I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. I went over everything that had been going on lately. My sister had gone missing, I found her on an island she refuses to leave, she raped me, I had a nice talk in therapy, resolved some unfinished issues with Blossom, and agreed to be her sex buddy from now on.

I shot up straight realizing what I done, "What the fuck."

* * *

**So how is it leave me your reviews and tell me any mistakes I may have made because I want to rewrite this later.**

**Also I have a question for everyone. Ever had a super nerdy moment where you got so excited you did something kinda freaky, stupid etc. I ask because I did just the other day when I realized on of my favorite shows was starting back up again. My voice got really squeaky and high thank goodness no one was around to hear. So leave me your answers in reviews**


	9. Chapter 8

So that's how it went for almost a year. I juggled school, being a superhero and visiting Blossom. I got to say it was pretty easy. If I wanted to disappear all I had to do was say that I was going out to look for her and I was excused for a couple of days no questions asked. If only they knew I'd found Blossom a long time ago.

Bubbles hated me going off on trip, and it wasn't just her being lonely. When I was gone she was piled with more work protecting Townsville. That and I think she was suspicious of me. She knew there was something more than me just looking for Blossom though she had no idea what. The thought that I was keeping some important big secret from her was killing her inside.

The Professor was to depressed about Blossoms disappearance to notice anything. Whether it was something strange in my disappearances or Bubbles struggling he was indifferent to it all. I swear I heard him crying one day in his lab. I just wanted to go and tell him everything, but I knew if I did that I'd never get to the bottom of everything Blossom was hiding. I didn't exactly believe she just wanted sex but there was definitely something strange.

It's really weird though the more I go to Blossom the more I enjoy it. It's not just the sex either It's just spending time with her. When you fight and argue with someone long enough you begin to learn pretty much everything about them. No one has argued with me more than Blossom so no one knows me better than her. When I visit her I can just dump everything on her, my problems, my beliefs, all of it, and she listens.

I always felt a little bit of guilt though. I mean it was my sister I was thinking about. Not just some random girl off the street, or island. After all of our little sessions I always felt great, but there was always this weird tinge that made me feel guilty like I was going behind everyone's back.

What would people think if they ever found out? After all I'd not only been seeing but fucking my sister for the past year. While the whole world was looking for her I knew where she was, and didn't say anything. What would the world think? What would Townsville think. . .

What would our family think?

I needed some other solution than having sex with Blossom. I needed some other way to get close to her. Then it hit me, a plan. Sure it would push me away from Blossom a little bit but it would stop the sex. That was good, right?

I waited for the best time to set my plan in motion. Than it came, right after we after one of our meetings. We were both getting dressed, and I spoke to her as I pulled on a final piece of clothing a plain t-shirt. We were at opposite ends of the bed and I turned, "Hey Blossom."

"Yeah Buttercup," She giggled, not a Bubbles innocent giggle something a bit more naughty. As if she was laughing at what we had just done.

I couldn't help but blush and turn my head, "You know I could probably find you another partner if you wanted. Someone to take my place with all the . . . you know?" I looked at her, She didn't speak, she just stared at me no emotions on her face frozen. So I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I didn't know why but my voice got nervous and frantic like I was more trying to convince myself "I mean that's all you really wanted right, it was all you ever wanted just the. . .,"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Because for the second time in my life my sister had smacked me clean across the face. I feel down but propped myself up rubbing my cheek. I was about to comment when I saw her face. There was pure rage on her face.

"I can't believe how stupid I was," she grabbed her hair like she was ready to tear it out! "I actually thought that you understood me, that you had finally got it, but No!" There were tears streaming down her face. She turned away from me not wanting to show her face. "But what was I supposed to expect, huh, when all of Townsville couldn't figure out how was the stupidest Puff supposed to?"

Normally I'd make some come back, but right then I really did feel like the stupidest Puff. I had missed something, I didn't know what but it was big. Throughout all this I just remained on the floor stunned. Blossom had opened up to me and because I had missed something she was kicking me out again.

She turned her head to face me. I could see it clearly, she felt hatred and betrayal "Buttercup I want you gone. I want you away from this island and away from my bed DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR!" I didn't respond I just flew away at Mach speed.

I was just flying, I didn't have any direction in the slightest. So many things were twisting around in my head. If I could just think clearly for a second I could figure out what Blossom wants me to understand. I'm so wrapped up on Blossom that I haven't noticed that I've stopped in midair and I'm. . . panting. No that's not right I'm sobbing. I need help, otherwise I'm never gonna understand Blossom. This ladies and gentleman is why therapy was invented. And with that thought I sped off to Henry. If anyone knew what was up it was him.

* * *

**Well that took longer than expected blames SMOSH's new cartoon scratch that just blame YouTube period. Well review and tell me what you think**

**Also I've got a favor to ask any Invader Zim or Grim adventures fans I'm creating a little contest. Who do you think would win in an evil off Gaz or Mandy I'll put it up as a poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**


	10. Chapter 9

I stepped into the receptionist area of Henry's office. I decided I could wait this time; it would give me time to think. There was something I had missed about Blossom. Had I really misunderstood our whole relationship?

The moment she started going back to the Blossom I know was when we made that deal, but was that really a good thing. But was that really a good thing? Blossom had left for a reason, a reason she thought I understood while I was happy to have the old her back

I'd never seen Blossom happier than she was on that island. I admit I'd never really understood how she could be happy to be away from our friends, and the Professor, and Townsville, but she was. She was willing to just leave it all behind, but she wanted me apart of it. I shook my head it just didn't make sense.

When I was ready to go over the facts in my head again my name was called, "Buttercup Utonium." Solemnly I followed the receptionist into Henry's office, and plunked down on his couch. Henry had that knowing look on his face that just screamed "I knew you'd be back."

"So Buttercup what did you do to Blossom." I knew he was a therapist, but him being a psychic was new.

"How did you know it was my fault?"

He leaned forward, "Buttercup, I've been you're therapist for years. If anyone knows when you'll mess up, it's me," I couldn't help but grin at his comment. "Now what's the problem?" This is why I'd went to Henry he was the only one that would understand.

I sighed, working up the courage to explain. "Well, after I left last time, I flew straight to Blossom. I told her how I knew she'd been acting because she was horny." I bowed my head slightly, ashamed.

Henry picked up his cane next to his chair and whacked me in the head with it, "Dumb." I would've said something but I agreed with him at the moment.

"Anyway, we've sort of been sex buddies for the past year. I never told anyone that I knew where she was even though I felt guilty about it, I admit though when I visited her I was . . . happy." I started to remember all the times I'd spent with Blossom. "Although, I said she was going back to the old Blossom she didn't judge me about anything. I told her things that I never told anyone, I admitted things that I would never tell anyone. But no matter what it was she would just sit there and smile like everything was alright. She; made everything alright. Then I told her how, if she was just horny I could probably find her someone else, she got mad and now she hates me.

Henry had a calm look on his face. He didn't open his mouth to speak but his eyes said that he pitied me. I held my head in my hands," Henry, please tell me, what the hell is wrong with the two of us."

Henry picked up a cup from the coffee table between us one whiff told me it was tea.

He took a deep sip and started talking. "Well Buttercup I believe you're just about ready to answer that yourself. All you need to do is stop feeling guilty stop denying what is so obvious." That wasn't the answer I was looking for I was hoping that Henry would just give me the answer. Not send me on a soul searching mission.

It was worth a try though, I guess. I started to think about everything that Blossom had told me, every action. Henry was right I couldn't deny it. I raised my head "Blossom's in love with me isn't she," He nodded, "And I'm in love with her."

"I'm not sure Buttercup you tell me," a smile started to play along his face.

I was feeling more confident now, "Yeah, yeah I am. I love my sister Blossom and I don't care who knows."

Henry started to applaud, "It's about damn time you started to figure things out." I was about to speak but he held up his hand to stop me. "I say started because from everything you tell me there's something else that Blossom's hiding, I can't quite put my finger on it but it feels like it ties in to all of this. Why she couldn't talk to you, her running away everything. As I said I have no idea what that may be so it would be best to ask Blossom herself."

I looked away, "But she hates me now I don't really blame her."

He looked as if I was giving him a headache. "Buttercup if there's one thing I've learned in my many years it's that love once ignited is very hard to put out. No matter how hardheaded one of the people is."

"So what you're saying is, is that Blossom may still care about me even if she's pissed."

"Exactly, now go get her."

Content with my answers and with a smile on my face I zoomed out. I was going to talk to Blossom, my sister, my love. She was going to talk to me and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

* * *

I arrived on Blossom's island incredibly nervous. Usually Blossom would wait inside the hut for me, but as soon as my feet touched the ground Blossom was right in front of me. She looked ready to rip me apart, "I thought I told you to leave, and not come back."

I gulped, "Look Blossom, I know I've been an idiot. I was a fool for not seeing how you felt about me, and how I felt about you." She was taken aback by my comment, and even more so when I placed my hands in hers. "Blossom I've never felt more whole than when I've been with you. Every day has made me happier than I've ever been, and I know you've felt the same so don't say you haven't. I didn't want it to be real because I was scared about what everyone would think, about what would happen. But I don't care anymore just as long as I have you, I love you."

With that I pressed my lips against hers. It was the most passionate thing we'd ever done, and I could tell we both wanted it. But when we broke apart Blossom still looked sad. "Buttercup you're right about how I feel, "I've cared about you for a long time, and I've wanted to hear you say that for a long time. But there's something else."

"Henry did mention there might be."

She looked at me surprised, "Your psychiatrist?"

I blushed, "Yeah, he kinda helped me figure everything out."

A smile started to creep across her face, "Remind me to thank him later." In a few seconds her gloom had snapped back. "But what I wanted to say is that I ran away from Townsville for a reason. Ever since we were kids they've called us the 'Perfect little girls' and I tried to live up to that. I admit I was a bit of a glory hog, but everyone just looked so happy when I saved the day, or got straight A's on a test. For a while it was great, " She shrugged, "I was Blossom the reliable one, the smart one, the good one because people expected it of me.

"Then we got older and people wanted so much more of me. " She started to pace, "People looked disappointed if I so much as got a B. Blossom can't screw up because she's a Powerpuff and they're perfect," She said it a voice dripping with sarcasm. She stopped and turned toward me "Did you know the Professor wants me to follow in his footsteps, I don't even like science! But every time he brings it up to me he just looks so proud. Do you get it now? I had to run away because I couldn't take it anymore!" She was crying by now, and panting trying to catch her breath.

"Then there was you," Buttercup, the rowdy Puff, the girl who didn't care when people called her violent. You were the girl who in middle school threatened to beat the crap out a kid because he called her crazy." She ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm not sure when but pretty soon I was looking at you all the time. It wasn't love at first initially, no, at first it was jealousy. You were free to screw around, when people got mad at you, you didn't really care. No one had high expectations of you; you were free while I was chained up."

She started to blush and rub her arm, "Pretty soon though I was noticing a lot more. Like how cute you look when you have that grin on your face. Or how you look so cool when you're about to take apart a monster," It was my turn to blush.

"It wasn't long before I was seeing you even in my dreams. But in Townsville they never would have accepted it. You have no idea how hard it was to hold myself back when all I wanted was to be closer to you.

"Enough that when I finally got close, you couldn't hold it in and raped me," she nodded. I walked closer and throwing my arms around her. I whispered into her ear, "Blossom, what are we doing? You want me I want you so what are we waiting for. They can't find us here, none of them can, so lets go inside." We kissed again, knowing it would be a long night.

* * *

**Well get ready for a sex scene next chapter. Also I want to let everyone know that I've got a pretty good idea for the sequel and prequel. I haven't written any of it down yet got it all up here( tapping my head). Don't worry my minds like a steel. . .**

**Wait, what were we talking about. EH sure it wasn't important. Anyway please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**


	11. News Flash

**Yo, Drax4 here no new chapter maybe later today, but right now I need to get down to business. Some of you may remember I said I was inspired to wright this Fic by Yay Ninja Bob, mainly her story Villain. For those who haven't read that story I seriously recommend it if you like a darker fiction. Anyway Unleashed was inspired by a dark story so naturally the sequel is going to be darker. The Prequel however will be more fluff than the original Unleashed. From fluffy to dark in chronological order.**

** I said in the previous chapter that it looked like I'd be making the sequel next due to the poll. anyone who doesn't agree with the direction I'm taking the story can still vote for the prequel or vote to keep it in the direction of the sequel. Either way I plan to make them exactly as I said sequel darker prequel fluffier. As I said I'm leaving it up until Unleashed is finished though I will be blinding it now to make it fairer.**

**Finally I giving you a sneak peek of a few lines from the Sequel which has yet to be named**

* * *

She's been working for hours when will I get to see them. This is driving me crazy

* * *

She hovered over me face calm and unmoving. "You know I expected a lot of things from you Bubblesbut this wasn't it.

* * *

Wait, did that really happen, did she really just kiss me

"Mention this to anyone and you die," with that she flew away

* * *

**Well folks that's all you get. Why, because I'm evil : P**


	12. Chapter 10

The next few moments I went by in a daze, before I knew it we were both inside stripping off clothing. As her final piece came off Blossom laid back on the bed, blushing and ready for what came next. I was surprised though we'd done this more times than I could count but she was acting like it was her first.

First time it actually mattered, I guess.

When I finally got my damn bra off I realized something else this was the first time I was in control. I couldn't help but smirk at all the things that I had planned, "Payback time".

Climbing on top of her I pressed my lips against hers, my tongue slipping past her lips. As we broke apart I could hear a moan escape from her throat, "Buttercup." I blushed, with one word I was dripping wet. While I was dazed Blossom latched on to my breasts, sucking them on them. Running a hand down her body I slipped it between her legs. She jumped slightly surprised, god she's cute like this.

I moved it in back in forth slowly gaining speed. She was so distracted by the pleasure that she was ignoring my breasts. Sticking them closer I decided to remind her to take care of me. She latched on again this time taking care of my nipples licking, nipping them. I slipped another 2 fingers inside Blossom, pumping in and out like a piston. She cried out in pure ecstasy ready to cum, but I wouldn't let her off that easy.

Before she could cum I pulled out my fingers. She looked disappointed, but got the drift when I laid down and opened my legs. She got off the bed and got to work taking care of me. Blossom didn't hesitate sticking 2 fingers in me and working them in and out. She took her tongue running it up and down; I was dripping wet by now.

My back was already arching and I was about to come when she pulled out. "Don't stop," I pleaded

Blossom smiled, "I think you're wet enough." Before I could say "What" she blasted my pussy with ice breath. I was so wet that it was even better than the first time. Waves of pleasure ran through my body, as I came rapid fire. I think I was trying to say something but it just came out as gibberish, as my mind focused on pure bliss of this moment.

After going for a good 3 minutes I collapsed on the bed, but Blossom wasn't done with me yet. As she climbed on top of me I wondered when our roles had switched. Placing a kiss on my lips she rocked back in forth.

After that icy experience I didn't know if I could feel myself down there anymore, but I was proved wrong as Blossom started moving going faster and harder. I couldn't help myself anymore she was driving me crazy. I cried out, "Blossom, don't stop."

I was losing my mind, Blossom kept going faster and harder. I couldn't stop myself from moaning no matter how embarrassed I felt. Blossom muffled me with cries a kiss her tongue darting into my mouth. This was the affect Blossom had on me, to drive me crazy whether we were arguing, or making love, and I love every second of it.

I could feel it; I wouldn't last long with the way Blossom was going. An Orgasm was about to shoot through my body. B. . . Blossom I'm about to cum."

"Me too, just hold on a bit longer." With a single thrust we were both sent over the edge. She collapsed beside me panting. "That . . . was amazing."

"Yeah," I turned my head to look at my new lover. "Hey Blossom, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Exactly, how long have you felt this way about me?"

She blushed (god she's cute when she's shy), "Ever since that time when we were kids, remember when, we were dying." Yeah I remember that time, I was freaking out but it had turned out all right. "Back than I was so happy to be alongside you, even though, I felt like everything was ending." She turned to me, "But as long as you were beside me everything would be okay."

"Then I started worrying about other people, and blah, blah, blah you know the rest. She giggled, There was that smirk again, why'd she have to be so cute, "So ready for round two?" I started nuzzling into her neck as my answer.

Just like our first time we went most of the night. Since that first time Blossom took my virginity it had just been a quick fling, once and that was it. But now, there was passion behind everything we did. Finally at about three we caved and went to bed.

I woke up to the sun shining on my face Blossom was already up putting on her underwear. It couldn't hurt sleep a little longer, or at least pretend to." It's no use, I already know you've been peeking you pervert." Damn caught in the act, I sat up my eyes still focused on her.

"So, what do you want to eat? There's fish, fish, fish, and. . .

"Let me guess fish."

"No, I was going to say fruit from the nearby islands. If you want to bathe, there's a hot spring on another I could show you and maybe wash you're back." She plopped down next to me, "or… you could stay here with me," she wrapped a hand around my shoulders.

I moved my face closer to hers, "I think I'll take door number three." We kissed, and probably would have been there longer if it weren't for Blossom's eyes flying open to look at the door. She pulled away leaving me confused.

"Wait," she said, "We can explain."

I turned to find out what she was talking about. As soon as I saw the doorway I could only say one thing, "Shit."

**Knock, Knock**

**Who's there?**

**A cliffhanger**

**Cliffhanger who?**

**I'm so evil that I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger. Anyway I bet you can guess the secret person's identity, but I'd still like to hear you're guesses in the reviews. I've left my obvious prequel hint in there if you can't see it WOW just WOW. **

**Apologize for the sex scenes sloppiness, tried looking up other stories sex scenes for research. I'm not a pervert, well not a major one. But I'm just not good writing this kind of thing. Anyway review and tell me what you think. There are about four more chapters left in Unleashed than I'll start trying to write the sequel. But I plan to take a break and work on other stories of mine that need some major work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**


	13. Chapter 11

Flooding the doorway like a storm cloud was the form of my sister, Bubbles. Her eyes looked like they were about ready to pop. She didn't say anything, just stood there, looking shell shocked. I took a look at things from her point of view. She'd just walked in on her sisters making out, one of which is supposed to be missing, the other is stark naked in the missing ones bed.

Blossom and I didn't really know what to say in this situation. We'd been caught in the act, now we just had to face the music, if it would start to play. She looked between each of our faces looking for an explanation, "Blossom, B. . . Buttercup, what are you doing?" We didn't answer her, and that really freaked her out. "What are you doing? You're sisters, doing something like this, it's wrong, it's not right!"

Blossom spoke up, surprisingly calm, "Bubbles if you'll just listen. . .

Blossom was cut off by Bubbles screaming, "No, I will not listen." She faced me, "Buttercup do you know how worried we've been about you. When you didn't come home two nights ago we'd thought you'd gone missing like Blossom. The Professor's been worried sick, if he hadn't snapped out of it to remember a tracking device he put on you who knows how long this might have taken." Man she really knew how to make me feel guilty.

I thought she was done ranting when she stopped talking, but she was just redirecting her anger. "And you," She said pointing at Blossom accusingly, "What the hell is wrong with you. The Professor and I thought that if we just gave you some time and space you'd snap out of this funk. Who knew that you wanted over a year's worth of space and an entire ocean's worth of space. Also that you'd work out your problems with Buttercup by banging her on your bed," she thrust her hips out at that last part.

I'll admit one thing I was starting to get pissed off at Bubbles. Okay, I admit things look weird to her, but she could at least listen to us before she starts raving and ranting. I was about to tell her off when she spoke again. "Now, I'm going back to Townsville, to tell everyone what's happened. Their hero's weren't kidnapped, they were just on a mini vacation," I could practically hear the resentment dripping from her voice. She turned her back to us and flew off in the direction of Townsville.

I exchanged a worried look with Blossom. It wasn't just that we were worried about Townsville hearing, No, that was only part of it. What really worried us was that Bubbles would reveal the location of our island. We came here for peace and quiet and, to escape the superhero lifestyle. Not have the place flooded with reporters asking questions. We both knew that if this place was revealed we'd have nowhere left to hide, nowhere left where we were free to be us. If this place fell than Townsville had, and the PowerPuffGirls had won.

Without another word Blossom sped off after Blossom, and using super speed I threw on a t-shirt and jeans to follow.

* * *

It didn't take long to catch up to Bubbles; she was probably tired from looking for us. Blossom and I both grabbed on to one of her legs and stopping her dead in her tracks, or flight. She struggled to get lose but we held on tight. Finally she twisted around and floated on her back to face us.

"Look nothing you two say can. . ."

"I LOVE BUTTERCUP," Blossoms interruption finally shut her up, she stopped struggling and stared. "I've felt this way for a long time, almost as long as the feeling that I don't want to be a hero." Bubbles, was as quiet as I was when Blossom told me all this, but this time she was confident about what she was saying. "Bubbles, we were designed to be the perfect little girls, and that's what people always expected of us, me especially because I tried to pretend I was. But Buttercup never once thought I was, and she never acted like she was. She's always been the only person in all of Goddamn Townsville that was even close to understanding me. Admittedly, it took her a while to get the full message, but that doesn't matter, because she feels the same way."

"But, your sisters. . ."

Her saying that was really starting to piss me off, "Will you shut it Bubbles," I shouted. "You've been this way since we were kids stuck in your own pretty littler world, thinking everything's nice in the world, well news flash it isn't. I can't really blame you though; all of Townsville is like that, blind to reality." Taking a deep sigh I calmed down, "But this is real, Bubbles. Back in Townsville you know what they say about me, 'Why can't Buttercup be nicer? Why is she so violent and moody all the time?' For the sake of Townsville's little fantasy world I grit my teeth and ignore it.

"Here with Blossom though, away from all those people and their comments I've been happy," I slipped my hand into Blossom's. "This island is our sanctuary, and being here with Blossom is what makes it a sanctuary. So you can go back to Townsville and say, you found us, and where in love and never coming back, but please don't tell them where we are." Henry definitely would have been proud of me. We let her legs go and awaited her decision.

Her face hadn't changed since we started talking. For a moment I thought she was going to ignore everything we said but she didn't, "Okay, I won't tell anyone about what I saw, or about the island," I was ready to do loop da loops. "But," uh oh, "You can't stay here; Townsville is home we go back there and stay there. You can come back to the island anytime but we stay in Townsville, and we stay heroes. Those are my conditions take it or leave it."

It seemed reasonable enough; I looked at Blossom who nodded. "Okay, deal, and as far as Townsville is concerned Blossom was kidnapped I went after her and was captured, and you saved us both. Now let's head back to the island and pack up". Without another word we flew back the way we came.

* * *

Although I wasn't exactly happy to be back in Townsville, I was happy to see the Professor again. I've never seen him more emotional than when Blossom and I floated down from her room after placing her stuff back in her room. As soon as he saw us he ran to embrace us in a hug that probably would have crushed anyone normal. "Where have you two been," he demanded through teary eyes?

I realized that we'd had the basics of our excuse laid out, but we'd never discussed the specifics. Blossom had it covered though. In an instant her faced had transformed into someone who had been through hell and back, and were those tears in her eyes, as she buried her face in Professor's shoulder "It was horrible Professor. I was captured by this scientist. Dr. Tardis, he wanted to see how I worked. He wanted to make his own super power formula and he wanted chemical X as its base. Every day it was tests more and more tests to see how my powers work. He had some sort of nullifier for my powers, every time I tried to escape he'd turn it on, and I was powerless, and he'd have his robots drag me back to my cell."

Man was she good; I was halfway to believing her myself. Professor had stopped crying and had his hand on her back trying to console her. Sniffling a little she turned her head to look at me, "Buttercup found me two days ago, she tried to save me but she was captured too. If it hadn't been for Bubbles sneaking in I don't know what he would have done to us once he finished testing."

"Shush, shush, there now," he started stroking her hair by now. "That man can't hurt you now. Did you know that the whole worlds been looking for you," Blossom looked up, "Everyone's going to be relieved that you're back and okay, and don't worry we're going to catch that Dr. Tardis."

"Don't bother Professor," I stepped in, "We saw the Doctor's lab explode. He. . . Was still inside when it happened."

"Well, you can't save everyone girls. Now, Blossom, Buttercup you two go upstairs and relax, you've had a long day. Bubbles you come with me, to tell everyone the good news." The Professor was almost giddy now as he moved out the front door with Bubbles in tow.

As soon as the door the door slammed shut I stared at Blossom. "What," she asked?

"Where the hell did you learn how to act like that? I don't remember you ever taking any lessons."

She blushed, "Well, I have been acting for years that I'm perfect, now it just sort of comes naturally."

"And that story," I asked?

"Made it up on the spot, ideas like that tend to come to me like all the time."

"Okay," I said holding up two fingers, "As soon as we find a way to stop being heroes you need to do one of two things. Become a writer or become an actor because you have some skills."

"You really think we can get out of being heroes, and that I would be good at those things."

"Of course you would," I wrapped my arms around her. "We'll figure something out to get out of this, until than we've still got the island, and we're still free to go there whenever we want." Kissing her neck, now let's go upstairs."

She giggled, "Aren't we supposed to be resting?"

"Actually he said we should relax," I kissed her again, "And what's more relaxing then letting go of all of that built up 'sexual energy'." She giggled, this was gonna be interesting.

* * *

Things have been crazy these past few weeks. I'm not sure I've seen a news bulletin or magazine without our faces on it. The three of us have had countless interviews; everyone wants to know "What happened and "How we escaped."

Blossom has it covered though, her story about us being captured by , has been getting more and more in depth with detail. It's almost hard to believe that she's just been making it all up, but that's what she's doing. She really goes into detail on how we were tortured and our rescue, I think she's even had a few offers to write a book, which she's naturally turned down.

We've naturally gone back to being heroes, saving the day and all that. Blossom's had to go back to her perfect mold, which means arguing with me about all my faults, and doing everything she's told. But at night we sneak back to the island, and stay there until morning.

Blossom says she's okay, but I can tell she's lying. Her little act might get by everyone else but it's not working on me. I can see that the pressure is starting to make her miserable. Finally on a Friday night it gets to her.

I'm throwing a few punches at my sandbag when she steps into my room and plops down on my bed. "I can't take it anymore Buttercup," she cries. "Did you know I'm signed up for twelve clubs at school, and everyone expects me to keep up with them and my grades?" I walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, throwing a consoling arm around her shoulders.

"Back on the island I didn't have to worry about any of this stuff, I know we go back all the time, but it's not the same." She held her hand up and frowned, "it's like I've had a taste of freedom, and now that it's gone, I want more." She closed her hand as if trying to grasp it.

"I know how you feel; life just seemed better there didn't it." I looked at her; she was still staring at her fist. "I tell you what we're not going to the island tonight," she looked at me crushed, "let me finish. It's obvious that going back is just making you think about it more. So instead how about we go on a date tonight," I blushed and looked away. "We have superpowers so we can go anywhere in the world, you pick."

Before I realized it her arms were around my neck her head nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "You know I've always wanted to go to Paris."

I smirked, "The city of love."

"Actually Paris is the city of lights, Venice is the city of love."

"Smarty pants."

"You know it, now come on let's get ready."

* * *

Paris may not be the city of love but it sure as hell is romantic. The night was pretty much consisting of Blossom and I going to tourist sights. We went to the Louver and the Arc de Triomphe, the Palace of Versailles. We managed to snag some food, and although expensive, I got to say it was delicious. Once or twice we had to duck from crazy fans, but that problem was fixed with the addition of a few hoodies to our outfit

Finally we grabbed some crepes and went to the one place a tour of Paris isn't complete without the Eiffel Tower. We stood at the top of the tower munching our crepes. It was dark by now (A/U remember different time zones) and the city was starting to light up. "Wow," I said, "This really is the city of lights, and it's beautiful."

We leaned against the guard rail and looked over the city, "Hey Buttercup, I've got something to ask you."

"Hmm," I asked with a mouthful of crepe.

"I want to do something. If I do it we won't have to be heroes anymore, but a lot of people may hate us. What do you think I should do?"

I swallowed, "Well Blossom whatever you do there will always be people who think, you're right and support you. I mean look at Hitler, Possibly the most evil man to ever walk the face of the earth and there are still people who think he was right. I'm not saying you'd ever do anything that bad, but no matter what you do there will be people who support you, me included." Henry was really starting to have an effect on me.

She held my head in her hands and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks, I think I know what I have to do tomorrow."

The next day Blossom marched into the mayor's office and asked him to call a press conference, saying she had, "Something to tell Townsville and the rest of the world.

* * *

First of all I'd like to say biggest chapter yet, yay. Originally this was supposed to be 2 chapters but I decided why not fuse it. Now there's only 1 possibly 2 chapters left. I'm really proud about how this turned out especially Buttercup's Henry style speeches. Also what do you think Blossom's going to do. Review and enjoy

Secondly to anyone who got the reference I made, can't wait for the new episode tonight, which is why I won't and will watch it online an hour early, yay for different time zones

Thirdly the sequel finally has a name Aftermath, and I promise when I'm done with it it shall make Unleashed look like an Epilogue.

Fourthly: While writing this I couldn't stop listening to the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons love the Pentatonics version too.

Finally I've realized that although my fan fiction work on fanfiction is taking off my DeviantArt has practically nothing on it so I've uploaded a few things, and if you want to see some of my original work and pretty soon my uploaded fanfics I'm placing the link on my profile and below.

disclaimer: I don't own PPG


	14. Chapter 12

Honestly I had no idea what the hell Blossom was planning. As soon as she told the mayor that she had an announcement to make, construction underwent on a stage for her to speak, and a date was set for in a few weeks. The media was having a heyday, making it out that this was some big announcement that would change the world, and Blossom wasn't trying to stop them.

I confronted her about it once after an interview with a reporter that was trying to make her spill. Blossom had just managed to push the guy out and close the door when I came up behind her. "What's this all about Blossom, your news, the reporters? I know you said it would help us get away from being heroes, but what is it?"

She hugged me, resting her head on my chest. "Don't worry Buttercup I have everything under control. If this works we'll be free to do what we want. There'll be no more reporters, no more panic, and we can spend time together. I know you've been kind of cranky since we haven't snuck off lately." It was true; since these reporters had started to swarm around us we couldn't get away without drawing attention.

"Fine just promise me everything will be okay," She shrugged.

"As far as I can tell there are two ways this can go. One good, the other not completely, either way we'll never have to be hero's again," I sighed, accepting her answer.

Bubbles however was a different story. She kept pestering Blossom, trying to figure out what she was planning. When she realized Blossom was in no way going to crack she went after me. "Come on Buttercup you must know what's up with Blossom." I could see it on her face the fact we may be hiding something was really ticking her off. I silently wondered if this was what it was like when I was sneaking off to meet Blossom.

"Look Bubbles, I have no idea what Blossom's news is, or what it's about." That of course was a lie, her news was a way to escape being heroes, but if I said that who knows what she'd do. "If you want to know what Blossom is up to, you like the rest of the world will just have to wait." She was furious, but she didn't ask any more questions.

Days passed by, between stopping monster attacks, stupid plots from Mojo, and others I hardly noticed that the day of the announcement. I probably would have forgotten if early in the morning Bubbles hadn't come to personally wake me up, and inform me.

Normally people would wear some sort of uniform, or suit for an occasion like this, but since what we save the day in is like a uniform that's what I put on. When I flew down stairs I saw my sisters had done the same. Ready, we grabbed onto the Professor like we used to, and flew to Townsville Park.

The park was crowded; as soon as people saw us the cheering nearly deafened me. I saw that news reporters had managed to smash their way to the front with microphones out ready to ask questions after Blossom's announcement.

We landed on the huge stage they built for us, which was completely unnecessary considering only a few people were on it. Security was all over the place, not wanting anyone especially our enemies to disrupt the festivities.

When we landed on the stage, I noticed that the mayor was already giving a speech. Most of it was about how great we were, and how much we'd been through from , etc. In the mean time we were standing off to the side, waiting for him to get it over with. Most of the crowd was like that too all of them waiting for Blossom's news. "Now I'd like to call to the stage the Woman of the hour herself, Blossom Utonium, who says she'll wow the world with her big news."

The mayor exited from the podium and Blossom walked up to it. The crowd that had been restless a few seconds ago was now deathly silent. All of Townsville was here so for once the huge city was totally silent. Even the birds didn't make a sound from fear of missing what was about to be said(Mostly because Bubbles asked them not to).

"Most of you know me and my sisters as the PowerPuffGirls, the people who save Townsville and the world over and over again. For years we've been known to have another title, the perfect little girls. I called this conference today to tell you that we're not. Heck, if you live in Townsville you've seen it for yourself, Bubbles anger, Buttercup's greed, my vanity."

I looked at the faces of the people, most of them looked confused like none of this had ever crossed their minds once. She was getting a little worked up, "For years we were the perfect little girls, and people expected a lot from us, especially me. Because I tried to act like a perfect little girl, but I'm not, and once I started I couldn't stop at the risk of disappointing everyone. So for years I masqueraded around as some straight-A, model girl, who would almost never do anything wrong.

She calmed down, sighing as if she had been deflated slightly, "I called everyone here to tell the truth." She took a deep breath and put that fake smile back on. "I was never really kidnapped. I just ran away because I really fucking hate being superheroes. We made the whole story about . Also for the past year I've been fucking my sister Buttercups brains out on a weekly basis." She exhaled, "Good to have that off my chest."

If there was a jaw in the house it was dropped, even mine and I knew all of this. Finally as if to make her point across one final time she walked over to me, wrapped her arms around and gave me a deep kiss, as I wrapped my arms around her. Then she moved away faced the crowd one more time and flew away.

After I got out of my lust filled daze I realized that I had just made out with my sister in front of the entire world. With an awkward chuckle I flew after Blossom, wondering what she was thinking. Not only that, what was Townsville thinking?

* * *

**Wow Blossom just dropped a bomb. Actually, scratch that she just dropped an atomic bomb. This chapter was originally was only supposed to be a small couple paragraphs, but it just escalated into this big scene, anyway that means that there are still 2 chapters left in the story.**

**Anyway down to business I wasn't kidding when I said I'd make "Unleashed" look like an epilogue I have some big plans for the sequel, more fighting, more drama. Man when I look at my plans for "Aftermath," I think man I'm evil. **

**Also I'm jumping the gun and have already started to write the first chapter of the sequel. Will I be releasing it soon no not until Unleashed is done. I plan to take more time with the sequel instead of just pumping out chapters like I did with Unleashed. Although I may make a small teaser on my DeviantArt where you can also check out the few original works I have up there though not many. I have the link up on my profile.**

** Review and hope you enjoyed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**


	15. Chapter 13

Hell: that pretty much sums up my life for the past week. Ever since Blossom had made the announcement about our relationship, and her running away, we'd become Townsville's pariahs. It was like we were some disease that no one wanted to catch. When we flew overhead I could hear people shaking their heads and asking, "Where had we gone so wrong?"

Everyone at school wasn't sure what to make of us, but the majority hated us. Fag, queer, butch those are only a few of the insults that have been written on my locker. No one says anything to our faces though, too scared of what I might do to them.

The rest of the town has been acting pretty much the same way. Rumor has it that the Mayor has personally destroyed the phone he uses to call us. That's probably right considering not a single person bothered to call us when a monster started marching through the streets.

And when we finished off the monster, not a single thank you, or reporter. There were only awkward stares like none of them really knew what to say. Some of them pulled their kids close like we were some dangerous monster about to attack at any moment. After it was made clear by the people who hurling insults, (and whatever was close by) that no one wanted us here.

But that wasn't the worst part the worst part was the reactions from our own family. We'd always been a team but suddenly Bubbles was trying to distance herself from us as much as possible. Every time we tried to talk to her she wouldn't listen, and would get this look that just screamed, "Why?"

The Professor was no better. If there was anyone in all of Townsville that we expected to stick up for us it was him. Instead he just sat on the couch head in his hands. Anytime he heard something where people made fun of us or got angry at us he looked like he was about to say something. Like for a brief moment he wanted to stick up for us, and our choices, like he accepted us. But then he would just close his mouth, and go back to his couch. To me that not only made him as bad, but worse than the people in Townsville.

He had a chance to change things, even if only a little bit. You could see it any time the subject came up, or when we talked to him, he wanted to apologize to us, to yell at the people smearing our names, but yet he did nothing. That's something I can't quite forgive, and I think Blossom feels the same way.

Blossom, she's been tough through all of this. Since we don't really have to hide anymore I've seen a lot more of the Blossom that was on the island. The one that laughed a lot more, that teased me when she was bored, and just didn't care about what people were saying. She said that was mostly because I was here to go through it with her.

Eventually we'd had enough, Blossom and I were sitting in the living room I was laying on the couch watching some marathon for a cartoon I didn't recognize, and Blossom was reading a book I'd never heard of.

I was half way through when I heard it, people, screaming, and a lot of them. "Hey Blossom," I said not looking away from the Television.

"Yeah I know," she responded. "Monster attack," we both said sounding bored.

"From the sound of it, it's moving down Main Street, and hooting something, probably flames."

"Yep," she said, "And now it's gnawing on some sort of building, sounds like its important."

We both heard the sonic boom of someone flying off. "And there goes our sister Bubbles, off to save the day woopdy doo." I did a little finger twirl to complete my mock celebration.

"Oh now she's wondering where the heck we are. Man, that monster must be pretty bad if she's worrying so much. Ouch," The sound of something, or more specifically someone being smashed into a building reached our ears. Call me cruel, but I smirked slightly.

"Hey Blossom, why are we still here? Townsville doesn't want us, and who knows what the hell Bubbles and The Professor think of us so why haven't we packed up and left.

Blossom closed her book and looked at me. "To be honest Buttercup, I wanted to see what would happen here. Being forced into the role of a studious person makes you curious about a lot of things. Remember I said there were two ways this could go. Either Townsville accepted us, even if it was just out of appreciation for everything we've done for them."

"Oooorrrr. . . "

"Or they end up rejecting us. Either way we are no longer heroes and that rampaging monster is no longer our job. So, if you're ready, let's start packing and head back to the island." I couldn't have been happier when she said those words as I dashed upstairs to start moving my stuff.

You'd think it would be strange just packing up and leaving the only home you'd ever know, but it wasn't. This just wasn't my home anymore. I would always remember the people I'd met here, the friends I'd made, Heck, even the villains. But what's the use of staying in a place that hates you, with people that don't understand you. So, I picked up the last piece of furniture and headed off toward the island.

Landing, I saw Blossom staring at our hut and all the stuff we'd placed in front of it. Taking her slightly by surprise I wrapped my hands around her waist. "Hey whatcha doin."

She smiled, "I'm trying to see where we should expand. With all this stuff we're going to need more space. Good news is we still only need one bedroom," I smirked at her comment.

Something landed right behind us, "You know Blossom, with all the visitors we have it might be a good idea to add a guest room isn't that right Bubbles." Turning our heads we saw her, she looked beaten disheveled, and like she really wanted to kill us both.

* * *

**Well that's done with, to be honest I not to big on how this chapter turned out. If anyone has suggestions for it I'm all ears. So read and review everybody and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Disclaimer I don't own PPG**


	16. Chapter 14

Well that's done with, to be honest I not to big on how this chapter turned out. If anyone has suggestions for it I'm all ears. So read and review everybody and I hope you enjoyed.

Disclaimer I don't own PPG

"Where the hell were you two?" That monster must have beat Bubbles pretty badly. Her hair usually up in her signature had fallen loose, and along with her clothes was slightly scorched. As soon as I saw her I wanted to laugh. Karma really is a bitch, a bitch that had just finished smacking around my sister.

"In case you've forgotten," she continued in her tirade, "When a giant monster shows up, we're supposed to stop it."

"Bubbles we already told you, we don't want to be heroes anymore. Blossom and I just want to be together on our island." Bubbles face looked like she really didn't want to believe this was happening. "Plus, you've seen Townsville, they don't want us to be anywhere near them, let alone save them."

For a moment I thought she was going to yell again, but all the anger just fell out of her. "Blossom, Buttercup, I love you both, as sisters," she added quickly, "I can't imagine losing either of you. No matter how fucked up you are," did she really just say that, "Your still my sisters, so I'm going to snap you out of this."

Blossom and I exchanged a look, this was gonna be good. "A lot of people will still believe anything you, say, all the two of you have to do is come up with a different story. You can start by helping me get rid of this monster, then call another conference. Say it was all a joke. Say that what really happened was so embarrassing you couldn't talk about it. Better yet try brainwashing or. . ."

She stopped talking once she saw the look we were giving, pure disgust. I was horrified, was all of this really coming from her mouth. I realize that Bubbles has always been naive, but for her, our own sister to ask us to go in front of millions and say we lied, all to make her feel better. On top of that she was talking like the way we were acting was some sort of disease, and being heroes was the cure. That was just sick, and there was no way I was doing it.

You'd think that with my temper I would have knocked her block off as soon as I heard half her plan. Even Blossom might have decked, her but that's not what we did. Instead Blossom walked up to her as calm as could be. Not the relaxed calm, the cold sort of calm where you know you've fucked up. She both placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Bubbles," Blossom started, "We love you too, and that's why we're warning you." I could see Blossom tightening her grasp. "If you ever suggest we do something like that ever again I will beat you into the ground. Understand?" Bubbles looked past Blossom, at me, but if she was expecting me to help her, she'd completely lost it.

Bubbles broke away from Blossom's grasp, and started backing away. She was like a startled animal that had been cornered, and for a moment I thought she was going to cry. But she didn't, instead she gave a look that haunts me, something I would see in my nightmares, a face of hatred. "Fine, you don't want to come back to Townsville, than don't. Stay on your little island for the rest of you lives, because if I ever, ever hear news of either of you in Townsville again, sisters or not, I will destroy you both.

And with that she flew off, not even looking back.

* * *

Normal POV.

Bubbles wasn't sure what to make of her sisters as she flew back to Townsville. Didn't they realize what they were leaving behind, home, they were leaving home. Sure the town was mad at them, but they'd been mad before. All it would take is saving the day again, and the town would be back cheering their names again.

Wasn't this their purpose in life that they'd agreed on so long ago? Wasn't this why the Professor had made them, to do something great? Yet they were willing to throw it all away just because they didn't want to do it anymore.

Bubbles stopped short of entering Townsville, letting the tears run down her face. She could see the monster towering above the buildings causing, breaking buildings and causing explosions. It was some sort of plant monster made out of a mess of vines, whether it was here by magic or science she didn't know. All she knew was that she was afraid, for the first time in a while Bubbles was afraid to fight a monster.

Before she'd always had her sisters to back her up, now she was alone about to face something she didn't know if she could beat. Her

* * *

sisters had abandoned her to this, all of this. That's when for perhaps the first time Bubbles eyes opened, and it all became so clear.

After moving in some of the furniture and grabbing some supplies for renovations Blossom, and Buttercup were relaxing in a hammock they'd set up. Buttercup had shut her eyes enjoying the moment, but Blossom was restless.

"Buttercup," Blossom said nudging her slightly.

"Yep," she responded, not opening her eyes."

"Do you think we did the right thing, you know, waking up Townsville? Everyone was happy, sure they had no idea what was happening in the world, but they liked it like that. So did I really do the right thing?"

Buttercup opened her eyes realizing her lover was really troubled. "A really famous guy once said, 'Ignorance is bliss' in my opinion, that guy was really stupid. You can be ignorant of the world around you and maybe you can be happy, but it's not bliss, craving something more in this world, and finding it, that's bliss."

* * *

Bubbles knew what had to be done. She didn't need her sisters to fight a monster. Wasn't she created with the same powers as them? Not only that, hadn't they proved time and time again, that there was a well of untapped ability with in them. She could do this alone.

Bubbles flew over to the area the monster was attacking. The monster was entwining itself within the infrastructure of the buildings and the streets, breaking and demolishing everything. She flew straight ahead at the monster, but she passed straight through. She came out the other side trapped and ensnare by the vines

* * *

_"Knowledge, unfortunately, has its downside as well. You can look at the world, and you get to see the good and the bad sides. Some people lean more toward the good side, and go on to do great things, you have your great leaders, and revolutionaries. Others see more of the bad, and that is where you get your dictators, and crazy people, basically anyone filled with rage at the world._

* * *

Bubbles tore at the vines wildly, breaking free. She decided to put some distance between her and the monster, but the vines followed her. The old her would have run away, but the new enlightened Bubbles fried the vines with her laser beam eyes.

* * *

_"These people are usually incredibly dangerous, because they know what to look for in the world. They know the system, or whatever, and how to exploit it."_

* * *

Bubbles knew this thing had to have a weakness; every single monster she and her sisters had ever faced had one. Then there it was a small red glint near the chest (or what could be considered the chest) of the monster. Bubbles dove forward at the monster at supersonic speed right in the area she'd seen the glint.

She flew through the monster slightly blinded by the vines. She reached out her hand, and midway through she grabbed something. Yanking hard, she dislodged it from the monster and flew forward. The vines tried to grab ahold of her again. Undoubtedly trying to regain the monsters lost heart, but they'd lost their power, the beast was dying.

Bubbles came out the other side the monster was falling apart in the streets. She looked in her hand to see a small red stone, magic, she hadn't seen any of that in a while. The citizens of Townsville started to emerge from their hiding place. They stared at her slightly afraid. They hadn't seen ferocity like that out the Blue Puff in a long time. Not only that, people had been waiting to see how she felt about her sisters. "Well," Bubbles said smiling, "I have an announcement to make."

* * *

_"But the one thing that makes those people really dangerous is their ability to manipulate people. Once those people get power they can make everyone around them just like them._

* * *

"People of Townsville," people looked overhead to see Bubbles floating high above their heads. "There have been a lot of things said about my sisters. Well I'm not here today to defend them; I'm here to tell you that you're right." Bubbles could see the confused faces on many of them, but they'd all understand soon.

"Years ago me and my sisters, took it upon ourselves to protect Townsville. Now they believe they can abandon s, all of us. My sisters have become corrupt, corrupt from the lifestyle they're trying to live. But People of Townsville, I can promise you, I shall never fall to such corruption, that I shall never leave you, any of you. So I ask you, people of Townsville. Am I your hero?"

Cries rung out and the crowd that had gathered below cheered and chanted her name. "Yes Bubbles, you are our Hero," shouted one.

"With Bubbles here we will always be safe."

"Who needs those other Powerpuffs?" That's right thought Bubbles as she waved to her fans, after all Townsville really only needed one hero.

* * *

With Buttercup finished talking Blossom let it all sink in, and a realization hit her. "Where going to have to go back some day aren't we?"

"Probably."

"Maybe then we can fix things and if not us maybe our kids."

"Yeah," responded Buttercup _"Wait, did she just say kids?"_

* * *

**Wow it's finished, I gotta say I feel a real sense of acomplishment. I thank everyone who reviewed, honestly it makes me blush every time I see a new one. In other words keep em coming I want to be beet red. As I've said I will be revising this story some time in the Future. the first chapter of the sequel will be up later this week, but that's all you get for a while I'm taking a break to work on other things.**

**As for this chapter, I always applaud when people who write fanfics take a beloved character and turn them into someone you really want to ring the neck out of. In my book that takes skill, and I think I did a decent job with Bubbles. Also bet you can't guess which famous play I had in mind when writing Bubbles speech to Townsville give you a hint it's in the 1st paragraph of it and the citizens.**

**Hope you enjoyed my story and see you soon**

**disclaimer don't own PPG**


	17. Aftermath

**Aftermath is up and running**

* * *

Buttercups POV.

This was driving me crazy. I had been pacing up and down the hallway outside of the lab wondering when she was going to be done. The gravity of the situation was weighing on me; in a few moments I was going to be a mother.

Blossom and I had been talking about it for a while, wanting to have kids, we'd been on this island for four years now. We had exactly been isolated though. Before we left Blossom had taken some things from home to help us in our new life. The most important of which were a computer, and two devices from the Professors lab.

They were created in case we should ever need to hide. The devices look like watches and create a hard light holographic projection around a person. So not only do they look like someone else we even feel like it. The moment I saw these things I was playing with them most of the day, until Blossom confiscated it from me.

We used the computer to create aliases for our disguises it's worked so far, not a single person has recognized us in the places we've been. It's actually been nice, traveling the world as different people, like the secret identities we never had. The only downside is the work. An unthinkable thought really, us, with jobs, but somehow we have to pay for stuff. Fish and fruit is nice but pigging out at a restraint is just as good.

So far we'd been living care free lives; Townsville had been the last thing on our minds. No, the thought of kids was. It started with that joke Blossom made about our kids cleaning up Townsville someday. I freaked out for a while, she laughed and it was all forgotten, wrong.

Every once in a while I couldn't help but think about what it would be like, to be a mother. What I would do with my kids, how I would teach them to kick serious but. I never said any of those things to Blossom, way to embarrassing, but I could tell she was thinking about it too. Any time we'd see kids with their mothers passing us by in the streets, or an empty playground she'd get this look in her eyes.

One day I decided we'd had enough of torturing ourselves. While Blossom was busy washing some dishes in our newly added kitchen I snuck up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Hey Blossom, I've been thinking."

She smiled, "About what BC?"

"I was thinking, maybe, if you really want to I mean, we. . ."

"Oh, spit it out already."

"If you'd want to make a kid," within seconds I had been tackled to the ground. As Blossom hugged me relentlessly, I thought about what I'd just done. Pretty soon I was going to be a mom; well at least I wouldn't do it alone. I'd have a Blossom to help me along, every step of the way, and I swore I wouldn't abandon my kids like the Professor had to us. If they ever needed my support they would have it, no matter what.

Now that we'd decided to have kids the only question remaining was how to do it. For a while Blossom suggested gong to a sperm bank. My instant reaction to that was, "Fuck no." It's not just me being overprotective of Blossom, I want this kid to be ours not anyone else's, adoption, same problem. So that only left one option, really, go back to Townsville, and ask the professor for the formula used to create us.

Neither of us wanted to do it, I mean seriously. The last time we went home we caused worldwide outburst with the fact we were in love, were shunned by the entire town, and caused our, "father" untold amounts of heartbreak. On top of that, the more we thought about Townsville the more we thought about Bubbles threat, ". . . If I ever hear news about either of you in Townsville again, sisters or not, I will destroy you both!" She couldn't have been serious right; I mean this was Bubbles, bright and cheery.

But then again, hadn't we already said that Townsville would be changing because of what we did. That it wouldn't be a place filled with sunshine and lollipops anymore. Change that big needs someone to direct it, I just hope Townsville found the right person; otherwise that city is headed to hell. You know what, scratch that, it probably is hell by now.

Although it was possible everything would be fine, Blossom and I still hesitated; even heroes get scared. So we stalled for a while . . . okay a year. We started making rooms for the kids, buying toys, basically preparing for their arrival. Eventually, I think it was in April, we realized that there was nothing left for us to do. It was either go to Townsville and the Professor, or stay here, afraid. So we steeled our nerves, and activated the watches. who knows what we may encounter in Townsville with faces as infamous as ours.

Suddenly I saw Blossom replaced by a blond woman with braids. Where Blossom is pretty tall at 5.8 this woman was a good six inches smaller. Not only that I could swear her breasts had shrunk a size (damn it).

I walked to the water's edge to take a good look at myself. My hair was still black, and short, but now it was rougher. Like I'd had long hair recently and just hacked it off with a blade. My face seemed a bit more masculine as well. These things worked great, even I didn't recognize me.

Blossom walked up beside me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. This was really happening, we were really going back. Taking a last quick look at our island we sped off in the direction of Townsville. It was time to face our past.

We didn't dare enter Townsville by air; together we may be able to take Bubbles, but maybe not. After all we had been out of it for four years, while Bubbles had been more active than ever. We came in near the water front, and decided going from the docks we'd walk through Townsville to our old home.

We came into Townsville quietly hiding near fishing boats to keep ourselves hidden. When we stepped onto a boardwalk there was no one around to ask where those two random ladies had come from. But taking a look around it wasn't just this section the docks were slightly deserted. I guess the Townsville fishing industry was dying.

Moving into the city things weren't much better. The once spotless city seemed to be coated in a small layer of grime. Near the docks mostly, there were old abandoned buildings that seemed to be breathing their last breathes, when only a couple years ago they were bustling and young. For a while I thought that maybe we had poisoned Townsville, sending it to its doom all those years ago. But as we moved further into the city I realized that, that wasn't the case.

Townsville was as busy as ever, and some criminals seemed to be having a heyday, petty crime was all over the place. Walking by an alley we saw a woman getting mugged by a crook, but the woman didn't flinch or panic like the old days she just handed it over like it was nothing, strange. What was even stranger was the absence of a certain blue PowerPuff.

Where was Bubbles, she may be strained, but there was no way she would let this scumbag get away without doing something. But nothing, no blue streak across the sky, no beat up bad guy, just Blossom and I watching one of the strangest scenes that we'd ever seen. In fact almost no one looked panicked about the criminals. We couldn't ask what was happening or else people would start asking questions. So we decided to just go with it and continue on our way.

The scene back there had shaken us a bit what was going on. We decided that investigating a little bit more of Townsville couldn't hurt. As we moved through the city we noticed more and more cameras. There wasn't a single block that didn't have one. Weird, I know Bubbles would've had more work after we left but resorting to this much surveillance was ridiculous.

The mayor's office was protected by dozens of security guards. The guards resembled SWAT team, but they had some sort of logo on them, "HF" in red. A long time ago I would have said that they'd finally learned their lesson from all the villains that have broken into this place, but this just looked sinister.

We stopped in front of a store selling TV's where a crowd had gathered, Bubbles was on it giving a speech. For a second I didn't recognize her from the Bubbles I knew. For one thing the ponytails were gone, replaced with short hair that reached her neck. Another thing, her old clothes were gone, replaced with a uniform of sorts. She was wearing a black jacket, with a red lining, and a black sweater. She was giving a speech on us, and the crowd seemed to agree with her.

"For years my sisters and I protected Townsville, but now where are they, gone, abandoned us. They abandoned us because they fell prey to corruption and evil. They were infected with a disease, a disease known as homosexuality" the TV Bubbles slammed down he fist on the podium.

The crowd behind us cheered, it seemed like these speeches were quite often. Not a single one of them seemed to disapprove of what was being said. This was making me sick, Blossom tugged on my hand and we left.

For our last destination of weird we decided to cut through Townsville Park. You used to be able to find people here any time of the day now the place was deserted. The whole area was silent, not even animals were making sounds. I hadn't seen the park like this since Blossom made her announcement, and even then it was filled with people.

I remember the Mayor had tried to build himself a statue one day, which caused a lot of aggravation to the Towns squirrel population. Long story short, we stopped the squirrels, saved the day, and the mayor gave us a statue instead. It used to stand right in the park, the three of us standing side by side. That statue was gone, the rubble of which surrounded a new statue, Bubbles, alone.

"What do you think it means," I asked.

"I think the message is pretty clear, we were wrong, and Bubbles is great. She has Townsville in her hands, and I wouldn't be surprised if she was responsible for everything happening in the town as well."

This was horrible; Bubbles twisted mind had taken over Townsville without them even knowing. "We have to stop her don't we?"

"Yeah, but not now," I gave her a confused look. How could she not want to go beat the sense into Bubbles at this very moment? "Before you go and attack Bubbles think for a moment Buttercup. It's obvious to us what's starting to happen to Townsville, but not to the people. If we attack Bubbles now we'll be the bad guys, we have to wait for her to slip up, and then we take her down," she sighed.

I could see the aggravation on her face; she wanted to slap sense into Bubbles as much as I did. But she was right, if we fought her now she'd be proven right, we'd be corrupt, and evil, and she'd be a hero, at least in the eyes of Townsville. Eventually we'd deal with her, but not now.

We exited Townsville and made our way through the outskirts, to our old suburban home. The place was just as we left it, and for a while I was afraid that we may have to confront Bubbles or the Professor, but as we entered the house there was no one home. Of course Bubbles wouldn't have been here that speech had been live. As for the Professor, maybe he was out buying groceries or something.

It had been so long since we'd been in the lab, but nothing much had changed. I clapped my hands together, "Alright let's see if we can't find that formula." We turned the lab upside down, but no formula. After about three hours we stopped, to think.

"Why do we need the formula anyway? The Professor always told us what we were made of, sugar, spice, everything nice, and chemical X."

"We need the formula, Buttercup, because we don't know if the Professor added anything else although those were the main ingredients. Anyway we don't even know how much of each he added in. I want the formula so that we can get this right also there are a few things I want to see." I was intrigued about what "Things she wanted to see, but I didn't ask.

"If you really need the formula I could write it out for you." We stopped, I had hoped with everything I had that I wouldn't have to see that person. But turning around we just had to face him, the Professor. There he was at the top of the stairs to the lab, looking sheepish, but happy we were here.

He started walking down the stairs, "The formula is not incredibly complicated if you want it I could show you, easily." We didn't say anything; he hadn't stood up for us when we needed him years ago, and now he wanted to help us. He stopped at the bottom step and dropped his weak smile. "Look, girls, I know I should have said something, I should have stood by you. I've made mistakes as a father, one of them being, not stopping Bubbles after you left.

I know I've lost all three of you, and I can't ever hope to have you back, but I would be honored if you let me help you bring my grandchildren into this world." I didn't really know what to say, I had decided earlier that if we saw the Professor I would scream his head off, but after hearing something like that how could I. Why couldn't he have become homophobic like the rest of Townsville, that way I could yell and scream at him all I wanted. But the man in front of me was too pitiful to be mad at; he looked scruffy, like he hadn't bathed in a while.

I wasn't sure what to make of this situation, so I looked at Blossom. She nodded, and I did the same, I still hated the Professor, but I'd allow him to do this for us. The fact that we were excepting his help seemed to lighten the Professors mood entirely, as he grabbed a pen and paper to write down the formula. We looked over his shoulder as he copied it, I didn't really understand, but Blossom nodded her head as if it all made sense.

Once he was done he handed it to Blossom, "You can find all the ingredients in the lab, anything in this lab is yours, you could take it all if you want."

It seemed like a tempting offer, we could sell some of this stuff for money, but Blossom shook her head. "No, we only need the stuff to create our girls." He seemed a little down that we wouldn't take him up on his offer, but he didn't say anything.

Once we'd rounded up what we needed Blossom and I said goodbye to the Professor and headed on home. We didn't waste time on anything else once we'd landed on the island, Blossom and I rushed to our kitchen, state of the art I might add, and started setting things up. And by that I mean she started setting things up while I watched.

She was completely focused while handling the chemicals, measuring out specific quantities of spices, not just spice plural, almost eighty different kinds. Every so often she'd look at the formula and write something or scratch something out. I couldn't really help her so I just paced around the kitchen counter watching what she was doing, staring at beakers and our container of chemical X.

I could tell that I was slightly annoying Blossom because every so often she'd look at me and narrow her eyes. Finally she'd had enough when I almost knocked over a beaker of something, she started yelling and pushing me out of room. "Buttercup I love you, but I swear that if you look over my shoulder one more time." And with that she pushed me out of the room and slammed the door, leaving me to figure out what she would do.

So after eight hours here I am, still waiting for Blossom to finish and announce I'm a parent. Had it taken this long when the Professor created us, I don't remember him being tired in the slightest, or maybe he had been, and I just hadn't noticed. I swear I'm five seconds away from breaking down this door.

Blossom opened up the door as I pulled back my fist to punch it open. "Do you want to see the two of them?" She had a huge smile on her face, and I nodded stupidly. Walking in was expecting to see three little girls, instead I saw two babies wrapped in blankets.

I looked at Blossom who was yawning slightly. "I changed the formula," she said, "So we have babies instead of five year olds. I also made the formula smaller so that we only have two. Because lets face," she yawned, "I doubt we could handle three. Not only that, but you said you wanted these kids to be ours, so I added a little bit of our DNA into the mixture. These girls are in all rights our daughters."

I picked up one of the girls from the counter. This was my child; it was well worth the wait. I swear that no matter what happens I'll help her whether it. With Blossom beside me I'm sure it'll be fine.

* * *

I **debated a while whether to make this the first chapter of Aftermath, or a final added on chapter to Unleashed. After much (very little) debating I've decided to do both. As I won't be making new chapters for quite some time so I can work on other things.**

**This chapter was originally much shorter, but I decided to go the extra mile so it's longer than an chapter in Unleashed. I hope you get an idea about the tone I'm setting for this story. As always review and I hope you enjoyed. If there are any mistakes in the story please alert me**

**Finally I want to say that I'm leaving the naming of the babies up to you guys. So leave me comments with your ideas.**

**Disclaimer: don't own PPG**


	18. Important News Flash

**Hello everybody, didn't expect to hear from me on this story again did you well I'm back, and planning to rewrite Unleashed, it's not that it isn't good, it's just that I feel I could have done better on quite a few parts. Also if you all hadn't noticed my grammer stinks and I usually don't check for mistakes before I post so if anyone would like a sneak preview of the changes PM me to be a proofreader . I won't be making any real major changes, but I will be adding some stuff anyway read the sequel Aftermath, it's off it's hiatus, and I'm back into the swing of writing powers actvate**


End file.
